Izo No Leo Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: A girl tired of her abusive father and starts to develop a taste for great art, and wants to follow in a certain blondes foot steps on how to get out. Scrolls, Stalkers, and warning signals, what brought that on?
1. Chapter 1

'I've had it with these people, ever since that blonde blew up part of the village, everything went down hill. They are slowly loosing their own minds, thinking that the guy will be back to finish the job. Any right man would never come back here after making a very large statement like that, hell even I won't come back to this shit hole!' She thought recklessly mixing her chakura with some clay and molding it, it was a dangerously high amount of chakura to be putting in the small figure. Taking a glance down at her hand that was working the clay, she smiled. She knew this was dangerous, but she could hardly help herself. That guy took the very scroll that she was going after now, maybe she can perfect her jutsu, like he did. 'He was only 14 when he blew this place almost sky high, so why can't I? Well maybe because I'm not fourteen, but seventeen, but still this will be bigger then the stupid brat that plotted this from the beginning. I'm merely following in his foot steps, but making it larger, by blowing this place sky high! She laughed darkly, oh they will all perish! Even her abusive father, whom was coming up the stairs now, drunk. Even worse when he was sober, drunk father is what she has feared. Good thing she took some basic medical classes when she had the chance, she slipped on her forehead protector, along with some fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back hand with the Iwagakura symbol on it. She needed to protect herself from him while she still could, and the figure in her hand was just the thing she needed to blow this bastard up. Something different happened, he passed her door and went to the bathroom instead, odd. She used this time to get her ninja gear ready, tonight was time to put her plan into action.

Last night she had placed some mines under the large buildings, and placed some minor ones around the village, she had a place where she can detonate them with only this over dosed chakura clay figure. She had her friends, or they stated the whole thing -either way works- tell people that she would blow this place sky high soon. They knew she was rebellious, and that she would do it, since she demonstrated a few jutsu's a while back, they just didn't know when.

She crawled out the window, with her gear in hand, and the clay figure securely in her hand she walked towards the kage tower. That is where the scroll, she needed was located, and since she was the top of her class, it was a snap to get in.

Problem number one, the scroll is with the kage, and he hardly has a life beyond his office, how will she get the scroll? This was the big problem, she leaned against the wall thinking of how she can get in, luckily the secretary wasn't there at this hour. She should have done her research better, now she was stuck, problem two, how will she get in, undetected? And three is getting _out_, undetected. Yeah, she wasn't really thinking, was she? So much for being like the blonde idiot, now she is the idiot. 'Alright think, stupid. You got in, right? Check. Scroll has been located? Check. Ninja guards knocked out? Check. So no problems unless someone walks in and...Damn, it just happened.' she thought as she heard a very loud yell from the main entrance to the tower. 'Shit!' she thought and went and hid under the desk, watching the feet scramble to the kage's door.

"I'm pretty sure it was, Izo no Leo."

"Leo of the ice, are you sure?"

"Positive, talk has been going around that she was going to blow this place sky high!" she listened to them talk, 'Yeah right, not just this place, the whole village!' she thought still listening.

"Oh no, history is repeating itself!"

"Sir?"

"Deidara, he did the exact same thing, we have to find her! Quickly!"

"Sir!"

"What are her motives?" was all she heard as he ran out of his office outside, she smirked crawling out from under the desk and into the unoccupied office. The scroll was in a glass casing, locked, and chakura sealed. 'Ha! Easy!' she thought as she picked the lock and released the chakura seal and making her way out the window towards the woods. 'Holly shit that really was easy,' she thought, getting to a safe distance from the village, she placed the figure near a thin string, and opened the scroll, 'Hm, complicated, kinda.'

Doing the hand seals, quickly she charged her chakura to her hands, her concentration broke when someone yelled out her position. 'Shit...' she thought putting the scroll in her pack, and ran to an even safer location. She then detonated the clay figure, making a large explosion, which activated the other mines, they too went. She turned to admire her work, she was right, the place went down, turning into a crater. Laughing madly she moved on, what she didn't know was that a messenger bird went out before the explosion went off, warning the closet village of 'Izo No Leo'.

She landed in the middle of no where in the forest, taking the scroll out once more to do the forbidden jutsu, completing the hand signs she activated the jutsu. Nothing happened. 'Well that sure was disappointing.' she thought a frown on her lips. Putting the scroll away she walked onward to the next village.

She found herself in Kohonakagure, there is no way that they would know her around these parts, but just to be safe, she took off her headband, and replaced the gloves with a different pair, and changed her clothes to look more like a citizen from another village. She put her pack in the crook of a tree, making sure it was well hidden, she placed a few weapons on her person and walked towards the gates.

The two Chunin's at the gate looked her over, seeing her long brown hair, her bangs flopped over her right eye, and a lovely milk chocolate brown eye, fair skin, wearing a light blue shirt, and blue jeans. Her hands were in her jean pockets, and a smile on her lips.

"Well," one of them said smiling at her, "what a lovely thing you are."

"Indeed," the other said after whistling at her, also smiling.

"Your too kind," she smiled at them closing her eyes for a moment.

"We were born that way," the first one said smiling, she giggled at that, 'My god, they are flirts,' she thought.

"So, what is a lovely thing like yourself doing all the way out here without an escort?" the other asked. 'Damn, thought I could get away easily, all well, lying to my father was easy, so why can't this?' she thought.

"Oh, I had a friend with me, but he had to return to his home since he was coming back from a mission," she smiled.

"Really, your friend is a ninja?" he asked in interest, she nodded, hoping that she can get away. "What's his name?" her face remained with a smile but on the inside she was screaming her lungs out, threatening to turn them into chop suey, and eating them up and spitting them out and feed them to the dogs, and let them shit the two out and have the bugs get at them.

"I'm sorry, but remains classified, my friends orders," she apologized, give a slight bow.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me," he said.

"Well, guess we should let you pass," the other put in.

"Oh yes, indeed, it was nice talking to you, miss."

"I enjoyed it too, have a good day," she smiled and walked through the gates. 'Thought I would never get out of there,' she thought walking through the streets, people gave her a passing glance, a smile, wink, wave, and occasionally a whistle. 'I need new threads, somethings to last me a few weeks, and...' she thought passing by a window, inside was a dark gray cloak with light gray wisps of what looked like smoke coming from the bottom rising up. 'Interesting,' she thought looking at the cloak.

After getting what she needed, including the cloak, and a larger bag to put it all in. She looked around the place, until she realized that it was getting late. 'Damn,' she thought, she went to a lounge where she can rest for the night.

She lay on the futon thinking, 'Should I stay for a while longer, or leave in the morning a blow this place up?' she thought, mulling over the idea for a while longer. She decided that staying would prove to be a better thought then blowing this place up as well, she will gather information here. 'I should get my bag,' she thought, getting up and getting ready to retrieve her bag with the scroll.

Arriving back, with no difficulties, she sat there and started to read more of the scroll. 'Wow! All this information, wonder if he read beyond this jutsu?' she smiled learning new jutsu's from the scroll.

The next morning she set out to wonder the village until she came across some information from this place, she was rather proud that she got into the village, means that she can destroy it from the inside out. Her motives for trying to destroy the villages were simple, try to stop the wars. If it failed, she would have started a great ninja war, all on her own. But she would have to be careful, what she was doing was highly dangerous, she could get killed on the spot if she wasn't sneaky. Hell her father taught her how to dodge the bullet when he was on a rampage when she was younger. Her mother was always gone on missions, it was just her and her father sometimes.

'He bore the hate into me, beating me almost everyday, threatened to kill me if I told anyone about this. I'm glad he is dead, I'm glad all of them are dead, I don't know why they failed to see the tears that I cried those nights. Or question my health, or why I looked so tired during school.' she gritted her teeth at the thoughts, 'Who cares, it's in the past now, they are gone, nothing more to it.'

Later on she heard talk about Izo no Leo, how she single handily destroyed Iwagakure, no survivors in the village. They said that it was larger then the last one to try to blow up the village. Smiling at that she left the tea house, leaving payment for the tea, and dumplings she walked around some more, gather more information on the town. More about Izo no Leo, some information on some of the ninja's around here, and a good place to eat.

Looking up at the kage tower, she smiled, people passing her by probably thought that she respected the hokage, but they were wrong. She wanted the scroll from within the tower, the one that, that Naruto kid stole. Oh she had plans for that particular scroll, and she might even befriend the, Naruto kid, her smile grew the more she thought of it. She will turn this place to rubble, feeling that she stood there to long she decided to stake out the place tonight, and the next day, to plan her entrance more better this time. She looked around for a suitable apartment that she will be staying at for the next month.

'There might be some Iwa ninja's around, good thing my outlook changed from that usual low pony tail, and no bangs, to no pony tail with long bangs. No one would tell the difference, since she always tied her hair up, sometimes with her hair in braids, or it looks short. She now has knew clothes, she wore knee high shorts, not those tight ones, she hated them, and a mesh shirt with a dark blue vest, that only came up above her stomach, zipped over the shirt. She didn't wear her cloak, she would only wear it when it either rains, snows, windy, or on the run.

She came out of a technical shop, planing on making a spy eye piece, something that would have night vision, heat vision, take pictures, zoom in or out, and will operate in any weather. That would be easy for her, since she has some free time on her hands, and she didn't feel like going out every day just to look around the village, she needed to do something constructive before she starts making clay figurines and making them explode. That will not go well for her persona that she has made for herself.

Home, well almost home, just a place to sleep, and bathe really. She worked on her eye piece determine to finish it before her time was up to take the scroll. She went out on the stake out every night, and watching everyone from children to ninja's, figuring out where they went on their time off, or where they live, how far they live, how far it takes them to get to the tower, where they get their food, all that. She now knew the ninja's of the village, and the people that live within the walls of the village. Picking up some information on some missing-nin's, like Uchiha Itachi, he murdered his clan. 'Hm, I need to pick up a bingo book, that should be easy,' she thought seeing a ninja she knew and followed him around for a bit. She noticed that he had a bingo book in his back pocket, 'Oh, this is too easy,' she thought walking by him swiftly taking the book, while acting as if nothing had happened. 'Easy,' she thought walking back to her apartment. She knew he was following her, some guys stopped her just to talk to her, she gladly played along. A blonde, blue eyed ninja stopped her as well, introducing himself as 'Uzamaki Naruto'. 'So, your Naruto, huh?' she thought smiling at him. They talked about ramen, little about the village, and his team. She gave false information on herself, saying that her father was loving and caring while her mother worked nights, and is gone most of the day time. That was all that she gave about herself before the kid had to leave with a silver haired man, a pink haired girl, yeah, odd color, and a raven haired boy. Luckily they stopped at her place, she watched them leave, before heading to her home. She cooked herself dinner, worked on cleaning the house a bit, and then going to sleep. She knew they would be watching her for a few more days, so she would lay low for a while. Besides, staking out the tower was starting to become exhausting in the mornings, she needed the rest.

She met with, Naruto again, they talked for a while, about his last mission, raman, training tips, that kind of thing. They went to get some raman, but she had other plans, as much as she like to know more about, Naruto, and his team, along with the rest of the village, she had to get things ready for tonight. It has been a month since she first arrived at the village gates, now she has to destroy this place before it was to late to do so. 'I hope this goes off better then Iwa,' she thought making sure that her mines were in place, and was still there.

She got in the tower with ease, knocked out the guards, and went to the hokage's office, she knew that the scroll would be in the office, and she knew that it would be locked away behind a door. What she wasn't expecting was the blonde following her every move. He made himself known when they reached the office, almost yelling out her position to the world. 'Fuck! My cover is blown!' she thought looking at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto! Is that you?" someone called from behind the door, she tensed, knowing that she was busted for sure.

"Yeah!" Naruto called out cheerfully. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought, quickly doing a hand sign and leaving the tower, and quickly returning to her home. 'That was way to fucking close!' she thought in the safety of her home. 'I need a better approach, maybe out in the open?' she thought, 'Nah, someone might suspect, she needs to leave the village first, but she would have to make a whole new plan just to get out successfully. 'That means I have to explain why I was in the tower,' she thought taking out her pony tail letting her hair fall over her shoulders, and letting her bangs cover her right eye once more.

She packed everything that she needs, and created a shadow clone, something that she learned from, Naruto when he was training, he made the mistake of letting her watch him train. She disguised the clone, and told it to wait in the woods for her, and to make sure the clone was unseen by anyone from the village.

She walked towards the gates, thinking about her plans for the third night that she would be raiding the tower once again.

"Hey, be careful," someone said to her, she turned her head to look at the person whom has spoke, it was that boy from, Naruto's team. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother and the soul survivor of the massacre of Uchiha Itachi.

"Why is that?" she asked, acting confused.

"You know about, Izo no Leo?" he asked her, she shook her head no, then a silver haired man came up to them, reading an orange book of some sort.

"Izo no Leo is the one whom blew up Iwagakure," he said not looking up from the book, "She's been spotted last night in the tower," he said.

"Oh no," she said, "I live near Iwa," she said.

"Oh, you do?" the silver hair asked.

"Yes," she said, "Is she still around?" she asked.

"No traces of her yet," he said.

"I see," she said, "I'll watch myself, then," she said and started to leave the village.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" the same two Chunin's smiled at her.

"Yes, I am," she smiled at them.

"Well, be careful out there little miss."

"I will, thank you for you concern."

"Hey! Just in time," 'Someone' called out to her, she smiled.

"Ryuu, yes you are just in time," she said to the 'boy'.

"Well, shall we get going then?" he smiled, she nodded and followed him through the forest leaving the village behind. They stopped halfway to the next village, near a three way, the other walked into the forest, while she stayed out in the open. She leaned against a tree sitting down, she noticed that two figures were coming towards her, but paid no attention to them as they passed her by. They both wore strange cloaks, they were black with blood red clouds on them. Odd. She thought that one of them looked familiar, maybe it was the black hair, or something else. She wasn't caring at the moment, they left her alone, so she was fine. She caught a tid bit of their small talk, "She looks almost like, Deidara," she figured that the blue guy said it, for the other just 'Hn'd'. 'Deidara, the one from Iwa, ha.' she thought a light smile on her lips.

The pain was unbearable! It hurt like hell! It felt as if her hand was splitting right in half! She tried easing the pain, but it only made it worse, it went on for three nights, the fourth day, it was now a dull pain, she looked her hand over, seeing a long gash across her palm. Then she saw it, a long tongue slid out from the gash and lapped up the blood. She felt that her other hand was doing the same, she didn't dare put her hands in the water fearing that it would bring more pain.

She lay on the stone floor like a cat would on it's stomach, head on her forearm, looking at the falling water before her. She looked the bingo book over, and discovered that the two men she saw four days ago were, Uchiha Itachi, and Hogoshi Kisame. She also seen Deidara in the black book, she didn't want to go out after meeting them, and to see if her hands would stop throbbing soon.

The fifth day the pain was gone, so she was ready to set out once more. Tieing her hair up, putting the gray cloak on, and leaving her belongings with, 'Ryuu' while she went to the village, in brood daylight. She was suppose to attack two nights ago, but the pain from her hands were still felt.

She had on her head band, looking the town over from the monument she smiled small watching the villagers go on with their day. 'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this,' she thought, she discovered that when she was holding her clay to mold it, the hand mouth took it and started chewing it like it was gum. 'Interesting,' she thought watching her hand for a moment, then started inflecting her chakura into the clay.

She went into the tower, knowing that it was now heavily guarded, she got past them with ease, and into the office, she walked towards the door where the scroll would be located and looked through the files of different types of scrolls, she found a few that would be good for her on her journey. Putting them into her pack, she looked some more, then she found it, smiling she took it and walked out of there. As she was walking out the front door, two ANBU spotted her, 'Shit!' she thought and ran for it, soon the whole squad was after her. She hopes that they love a good case, because she's not giving up that easily.

Running into, Ryuu they set off, she created different clones for them to follow, and lead them off her trail. It worked, she was free for a few days tops, she used that time to look the scroll over, 'Shadow clone...' she thought and looked at the other jutsu's. She was discovered once again, and is now on the run. Again.

Five days passed, without her stopping, everywhere she looked, ninja's came at her from all sides. Now everything ceased, she lost them for a little while, she was dead tired, so she collapse on the ground, Ryuu long gone by now. Little did she know that she was being watched for the past five days, they stood in the tree watching her unconscious form.

"What do you think, hm?" one of them asked the other.

"Too soon to tell," the other replied with an emotionless tone.

"I think she is alright, lasted this long from the ANBU, took an important scroll from the hokage, and one from Iwa, also blowing it up, hm."

"She has talent, but she's reckless, acting before thinking. She could get herself killed that way."

"Yes, but lasting that long like that, with ANBU, and other ninja's after her.." he trailed off.

She didn't know how long she's been out, but the flaring of chakura wouldn't let her rest longer, they started lightly at first, but now it was just intense. Pushing herself from the ground, she listened for any sign of movement. She heard rushing foot steps coming towards her, 'Shit,' she thought quickly hiding behind the tree, hoping they would pass her by. One stopped by the tree, looking at it intently, like he knew something was there, but wasn't sure if he was correct or not. She remained calm, her breathing light, nothing gave her away.

"What is it?" someone asked the man.

"Nothing," he said after hesitating a moment, he started running again, leaving his suspicions behind. She waited until they were out of her site before sliding down the tree, breathing a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, unaware of the one above her, jumping down in front of her. He pulled out a kunai, ready to slash her throat, only to hesitate. He knew he should kill her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally giving up, he took out a small red pill and stuck it in her mouth, making her swallow it by pouring water down her throat as well.

He cut her hair loose, after putting a small mark on the head band, making sure it was well hidden behind the long bangs. "Make sure you put a mark on the head band every time someone does something nice for you, no matter your rebellious reputation." he said, laying down some rules for her to follow. "You are no longer a loyal ninja to any village, but a missing-nin, watch your back young one." he said as he left her alone.

Getting up from her spot on the ground, after registering what he had just said. 'Alright,' she thought and started to get a move on to the next village. That pill he made her swallow was a solider pill, he had placed a water bottle around her neck, and put some in her pack. 'Why did he do that? He should have killed me right there...wait...my pack is lighter...' she thought stopping to look into her pack, 'Damn he took the Kohona scroll back!' she thought. 'Well least I still have Iwa's' she thought moving on.

She arrived in Sunagakure, she still wore the cloak, she figured that most people would recognize her soon, or word just hasn't gotten here yet. She got passed the guards easily, although they were quite weary of her. 'Figures,' she thought walking into the heart of the village, 'Ah, I can stay here for a few weeks, take their scroll, and move on.' she thought looking at the kage tower. 'Kohona's scroll maybe gone but at least I will have the Suna's, or try to get it.' she thought moving on, 'I need to plan this out more carefully this time, it should be easy.' she thought.

She rented out an apartment here, set up everything she needed for the few weeks she would be staying, and getting back to work on her eye piece, that she didn't quiet finish yet. She took a closer look at her head band, seeing a small mark on the right side, she remembered what the Kohona ninja said to her. 'He did something nice for me, even though it would have coasted him his life,' she thought. She heard a knock at the door, taking her out of her thoughts, 'Who could that be?' she thought going to the door.

"Your Izo No Leo, correct?" the young woman whispered, she nodded, "Are...are you going to destroy this village?" she asked. She thought about it for a moment, unsure if she should destroy this place or not, "Please, don't, just take what you need and leave."

"I will take what I need and leave, but there has to be a price for letting your own guard down," she said to her.

"Your an outlaw, they will discover you soon," the woman said.

"Why tell me?" she asked, the woman looked at her.

"I can hide you," she said finally, she handed her a piece of paper and then left.

"Hide me?" she said to herself, going back into her 'Home' she looked at the paper and read what was on it. 'Hm, these people are willing to help me? Or capture me? I can't trust them, or is it them that can't trust me? I will find out in a few weeks.' she thought going to work on the eye piece.

She went to stake out the tower, watching them carefully, monitoring their every move, where they went, and noted where everything was. On her way back, she even went to check out that place where that woman said she would hide her. 'A child, a loving husband, and herself, a strict housewife. Ha, no wonder she was so open,' she thought smiling slightly before going to her own place. 'Why do I have a feeling that I'm being watched?' she thought, she had that feeling ever since she ran for it from Kohona. 'Am I being hunted? Are they waiting for me to let my guard down?' she thought. 'Hm, what about those flares? Seems like warnings, they start when ever a hunter nin, or an ANBU squad is near by, and close to my position.' she pondered on it for a while longer before going to bed, even though it was the afternoon.

She woke up to someone knocking on the door, 'Can't they see that I don't want to see anyone?' she thought going to answer the door, after quickly fixing up her hair, and washing her face. "Yes?" she asked after she opened the door.

"When?" it was the same woman from yesterday. Was it yesterday?

"Soon," she answered simply.

"How?"

"Find out."

"Fast."

"No."

"Why?"

"Time."

"How?"

"Long."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

"Remember," with that she left, 'When will it start? She asks, How long will that be? Make it fast. Why not? How much time? Is it going to be soon? Remember our conversation from yesterday.' she thought thinking about the very short conversation with the woman just then. 'This is tiring work,' she thought while cleaning up the house a bit. She finished with that work and decided to watch the sand ninja's train, hoping to gain some new jutsu's.

'They work fast,' she thought, watching them train, she smiled, she now had new jutsu's to work with, and she can use it to her advantage.

"She is smart."

"Yes, hm."

"Taking her time, watching the ninja's work, learning their jutsu's."

"Soon, she will be strong enough, hm."

"She learns fast."

"Yes, hm."

"What a long day," she said laying on her back on the bed, she was just about to go to sleep until a knock on the door was heard. 'Too good to be true, I was sure that I was going to get some rest, guess I thought wrong.' she went down the hall towards the door. No one was there, only a note stuck to the door. Taking it down she walked back to her room, laying down once again, reading the note.

_Izo No Leo,_

_There are secret entrance's along the right wall, go through the middle one, that should lead you to where you want to go._

'Odd.' she thought, 'Right wall, what the hell? Right from the wall, or on the right side of the wall? Hm. Front is north, back is South, left is... Of course!' she thought a smile on her lips.

"Why did you help her, hm?"

"She was going to go direct, but that would get her killed."

"You want her to live, hm?"

"She should learn to think things over, before going direct, it almost got her killed in Kohona."

"I guess a little help is necessary, hm."

'Alright, the night to take the scroll, everything is set, and if things do go wrong, I have that woman's place to hide out in for a few days. Hopefully I won't have to use it,' she thought going along the wall where the secret passage ways are. She hesitated for a moment, 'Is this safe?' she thought, the flares didn't go up, so it must be. But her instincts told her to be wearying of those flares at some point later on. She went through, using her finished eye piece to crawl through the dark small tunnel. She got through with ease, now all she has to do is watch the kage for a bit,

"You think she's going to make it, hm?"

"Who's to tell?"

"Hm."

She watched him walk out, waiting for a bit before she crawled out from the passage. Walking towards the place where the scroll was kept, 'I'll go back for Kohona's after this,' she thought taking the wind scroll.

She had packed everything that she needed and set out of the village, she took one of the solider pills and ran past the gates, she made sure to place some mines on the sides of the walls the night before. She was now a safe distance away from the gates, and listened as they set off her trap, she knew that a while ago that a pair of Akatsuki members had done the same thing, but they captured the one tailed beast.

She heard talk about the band of missing-nin's, she never thought that she would have gotten that close to them. That blue guy, and the raven haired one, also known as Kisame, and Itachi, 'But the one on the white bird should be feared as well, who was he again? Oh right, Deidara,' she thought as she ran her way towards Kohonagakure once more.

Some plans have changed since she was being chased down by the ANBU forces, she found herself in the snow country, 'Good thing this cloak is warm,' she thought, a light smile on her almost blue lips. She seen that some of the people knew about her, but didn't bother to signal to the ninja's that she was there, they must have seen that she wasn't there to cause harm, just avoiding it.

"Excuse me, Izo No Leo," a woman spoke to her, she looked over at the one whom has spoken.

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep it simple as possible.

"Follow me," she said turning around and walking towards a nice homey house, she hesitated in following this stranger, "You need to warm up don't you?" she smiled back at her, she nodded and followed her searching for chakura signatures that might be located inside the home. The flares have ceased since Gaara was taken, who knew when she will receive those again.

Everything seems safe enough for her, looks like no ninja's will pop out of no where and take her away.

"Evening, Izo No Leo," the man spoke up, "Don't worry, we won't turn you in. Not unless you are planing on harming this village."

"No, there is another that I have in mind," she spoke, this seems to rise some questionable looks, but she paid no attention to it.

"Well, stay as long as you like," the woman spoke up, a small smile on her features.

"Yes, even though I don't agree to it," the man said returning back to the paper.

"Why let me in?" she asked them, she wasn't sure if she should trust them yet.

"The tough girl act won't work against me," the girl spoke, "even I can see the kindness in your heart."

"Indeed, even I see that," she nodded at them and sat down at the table taking off her head band and taking out a kunai. The two watched her wearily, wondering what she was doing. 'They showed kindness to me, and gave a reason for doing so,' she thought as she placed two small marks beside the first one.

"Why do that?" the man asked her.

"My own reasons, and my mission," she said putting the kunai back in her pouch, and placing her head band back on her forehead. The two looked at each other passing glaces, and then going on with what they were doing before. The woman, whom has never introduced herself, poured some tea for her, then herself, and her husband. She watched them drink, and looked at her own, 'How odd, strange flares have started up again,' she thought. 'But, different chakura signatures this time,' she quietly used her medical skills to separate the substance from the tea.

"He was right, she is smart."

"Yeah, she took to the warns easily, but a bit hesitant."

"Hn."

She looked at the substance that was now flowing above her tea, 'Poison,' she thought seeing the clear liquid, she opened a small vile that she usually carried around with her and put the poison in it, without them noticing her actions. She was still pretending to look a scroll over, she occasionally mouthed something out to make it look like she was trying to memorize it.

"Your tea is starting to get cold," the woman said, she looked up quickly like she was breaking from a trance.

"Oh, thank you," she said and noticed that the liquid was now gone and into the vile. The flares have ceased, she was a bit hesitant then took a small sip from the cup. She went back to reading the scroll, knowing that their anxiousness was rising with each passing second, she took another drink.

"Now look at her."

"Hn."

"Pretending to freak out, heh."

"Hn."

"Oh those smiles won't last, just like I said."

"I didn't know I did the hand signs wrong..." she said after spitting out her tea, actually choking on some in the process. She seen the smiles they had on, then they instantly fell after what she had just said.

"Well, I'll show you to your room," she said getting up and walking towards a door, she got up gathered up the scroll and followed along. 'Do they really think I'm that stupid?' she thought stepping over the little traps they've set up. She looked the room over, then entered, easily passing the traps that were set. "Good night," she said then left.

"Ninja standing right here," she said rolling her eyes then sat on the floor, taking out her newly additional scroll.

"She has one from Iwa, and now Suna."

"Hn."

"Think she's going back for Kohona's?"

"Hn."

Yawning for the fifth time that night, she has read the scroll about 12 times now. 'These people don't count now, next time I will wait till I leave then mark it.' she thought rolling the scroll up and putting it back in her bag. 'Almost morning, I didn't want to sleep since they tried to poison me last night, they might come in here and stab me to death. Wait, what were the possibilities for that? I'm a ninja..All well, least I memorized the scroll now, and if they take it, then I won't mind much.' she thought a faint smile on her lips. She got up and walked out of the room, once again avoiding the traps, and some that were freshly placed. Looking around the area, she seen that the two weren't up yet, so she may as well place a trap of her own, 'Well, they did try to kill me,' she thought placing it skillfully by the one that was most visible.

"Bye, and never come into my life again," she smiled and walked out of the house, into the cold morning air. She started to head towards Kohona, avoiding the ANBU as much as possible.

It's been two months, and she has just finished with retrieving another scroll, so far she has collected the great nations scrolls and some on the side, of course they were stolen back, she was lucky to remember what was inside each scroll, and started to write down in her own blank scroll of the different jutsu's. Those flairs were still there, each time different then the last, but still by two, and sometimes they would appear the same.

She sat in the tree, playing with a wooden yo-yo she made herself, watching it go down, then come back up, and catching it. It was like playing catch with yourself, without throwing the ball.

"Why have such a useless thing, hm?"

"Who knows why she has it."

"It just goes up and down, hm."

"Yes, nothing useful there."

She stopped in middle of throwing it back down, and listened; Hm, hunters heading this way, she thought and swung her legs so they were under her and laid on her stomach, while concealing her chakura. She watched them run past her below, and on the other side of the trees, one stopped below her and looked around.

"Izo No Leo, is getting more harder to find, I bet she is just right under our noses and rubbing it in our faces for not finding her there in the first place," he said, she smirked at this; For once they are right, she thought and watched them run again. She started playing with the yo-yo again, still laying on her stomach, right now she just wanted to relax and not go for any scrolls for awhile. What was the use? She knew their secrets, she got in and out again, and went back just to do it all again for fun.

"Mm," she started, stretching out her arms, "I should visit the snow country for a bit, they won't find me there, unless they look really hard," she said to herself, "I feel lazy," she muttered before laying her head down on her arm, looking at a leaf lightly swishing in the chilly breeze.

"There she is!" someone yelled, making her jump and fall out of the tree she was in, "Ah!" she called out before she hit the ground that is now on her back, "Who is that?" she opened her eyes and seen blue, with yellow, along with orange, for a moment she thought she was looking at the sky, and the sun.

"Izo No Leo," some said lazily, she looked over and seen the silver haired man; Naruto and the others. She thought and sat up.

"Ow..." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What? This can't be her, she doesn't have the cloak, or the scroll bag," someone else said sounded female, she looked over and seen pink.

"Ow, my eyes," she said covering them quickly, shielding them from the bright pink.

"It's her," the same man said, "Notice the headband, those scores, hm," he said putting his orange book down for a moment and lifting up her bangs to look at her head band, "More have been added, why is that?"

"My reasons, and my mission," she growled at him, just when she thought she could rest awhile longer, something just had to show up.

"Mission? Marking your headband is a mission?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, it was giving to me, and now I have to compete it," she said standing up again, "If you all will excuse me I need to get my things from the tree," she said and jumped back into the tree taking her cloak down and putting it on, along with her scroll bag. She jumped back down and looked at the four, she remembered the blonde as, Naruto, the silver hair as, Kakashi, the raven as, Sasuke, and the pink one as, Sakura.

"What is this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, how about I put it this way, 'No way in hell I will tell you,'" she smiled and started to walk away from them.

"Hey!" she heard him yell.

"All missions are confidential, get used to it!" she called back smiling, releasing a clay figure that turned into a wolf, she got on it's back and it started to run faster then she had.

"She is from, Iwagakure," Kakashi noted, they headed back to Kohona's entrance, leaving, Leo alone on her travels.

"Why did they let her leave, hm?"

"She posses as no threat, so there is no need."

"Hm."

She arrived in snow country safe and sound, she looked around at the place, memorized by it all, the glistening snow, the light flutters of the snow falling. She started to walk it's streets, looking at the smiling villagers; I wonder what it would be like to have a caring family like them..she wondered to herself as she looked ahead again. She felt something tugging at her cloak from behind her, turning her head to see what, or who it was that was starting to annoy her.

"Yes?" she asked, she seen no one behind her, so she stated verbally that they have her attention; If it's someone asking that I'm Izo No Leo then I shall Bar B Que them, she thought.

"Do you have something to eat?" a small voice said, she turned herself half way to look at the small child.

_This is what I do when I'm bored, or have such a brilliant idea..._


	2. Chapter 2

Izo No Leo

By Shadow Itachi

Chapter Two

T^T

Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are.

- Bernice Johnson Reagon

Decision is a risk rooted in the courage of being free.

- Paul Tillich

*I don't own Naruto or it's character's, only, Izo No Leo, Ryuu Tsumashi, Kiyada Tsumashi and further oc's in the story that will be used every now and then.*

"Uh..No, sorry," she said to the small girl, in a way she just looks like her, except black hair, with sad green eyes, her face dirty, and tattered clothing.

"It's fine, sorry to trouble you," she did a small bow and started to walk across the bridge she just went over.

"Wait," she said to her, the girl turned towards her with hopeful eyes, "How about I get you something to eat," she smiled, and those sad green eyes turn happy.

"Would you do that for me?" she asked, a small smile on her delicate face, she nodded, a smile forming on her own lips. "There is someone else with me," she added, and she paid attention to the situation; So this little girl is supporting someone else? She thought.

"Well, how about we get him?" she said to the girl, the girl smiled and did a small bow before running off to get her older brother; She was supporting her older brother, and herself, and he was doing the same. How interesting, she thought as she waited for the two to get back. Two minutes of waiting the two emerged from behind the building, a bit wearily, and headed towards her waiting form, leaning against the bridge railing.

"Thank you," the boy said, looking very tired, now that she looked at both of them, they both look worn, and tired.

"Just helping out," she said to them, "no need for thanks," she started walking towards a tea shop, the two trailing behind her; Why are they alone? Did something happen to their parents? She thought as she ordered them some nice hot tea, and dango. She watched the villagers staring, or glaring at them, and she smiled back them, letting them feel their own guilt, and of how horrible they have been treating them, and a new comer to these parts. She watched as they looked away from them and continued to watch the other people around them, even the waiter gave a scowl, and she let out an audible growl at him. He realized his mistake after seeing the Iwagakure head band on her forehead, and he set the dango, and tea down and walked away, rather quickly.

"You're wondering why?" the boy asked swirling the tea a bit, the girl just looked down.

"If you don't want to tell, then don't," she smiled at them, and told them to eat as much as they want, and drink to their hearts content. They were shocked, but started to eat the dango; So these are the two they have been talking about? He can be dangerous, he can hardly control his bloodline limit, and her, she is part of his family, so she is blamed for something that she hasn't committed except for being in that family..

"Our parents died," the boy said; He must want to talk about it, she thought as she listened to the boy speaking, "They moved here to get a fresh start on things since our original village was burned down, and society was out of control. I have a bloodline limit that I inherited, and I have no control of it."

"You feel unwanted here?" she asked them, they looked up at her, and nodded, both having sad eyes, "Since the villagers don't want you here, then how about I take you along with me? To find a more stable place for you two to stay?"

"Seriously?" the boy was shocked again, not expecting to be taken in by a stranger that was just passing though. She nodded, a smile on her lips, the girl looked at her a bit skeptically.

"I'm an experienced ninja, no need to worry, also I can help you control you bloodline limit," she said to them. They turned to look at each other, seeming to speak to each other, in the smallest whispers. She waited for the two to finish discussing things over, drinking her tea, and watching the villagers, she smiled; You want them gone? I'll gladly take them in, she thought they turned their heads and started talking.

"We agree," the girl said, she turned her attention back to the two small children, "But you have to protect us no matter what," she said.

"I'm a ninja," she said smiling, "Of course I'll protect you," she said to the girl, "I'm, Leo," she added, and finished her tea.

"Kiyada," she said, "Tsumashi Kiyada."

"Tsumashi Ryuu," the boy said, and they started eating the rest of their meals; How ironic, he looks like my clone had, short brown hair, and emerald green eyes, but this kid is smaller then the clone.

"Nice to meet you both," she smiled and ordered them more dango, and some more tea for them.

The three walked out of the tea shop and went to a tailor that was close by, "You two needs some new clothes if we are to travel these lands," she told them and watched as they picked out clothes, warm ones, but thin enough for them to travel in.

"Alright, were all set," she said to them, and they set off towards the gates, both children by her side, she was stopped a few times by the villagers, the only thing she told them was, "You want them gone, well they're gone," she started walking again. She put a hand on each of their shoulders, reassuringly, "Don't worry about them, you won't even see them again," she smiled as they kept walking.

"Kiyada, were leaving," Ryuu smiled, the hood of his light brown cloak falling over his eyes some, he lifted his hand to move it back up so he can see properly, "Were finally leaving," he sounded excited.

"It's kind of scary," Kiyada whispered, she was walking in front of the two, listening for sounds out of the ordinary, "We haven't been out of the village, we were born there," she said to her brother.

"I think it's exciting, were going to a new place, meet people that don't know of us," Ryuu said.

"Still," she sounded unsure of the whole thing.

"Leo-sama, said she will protect us, so there is nothing to worry about okay? The only thing is we have to stay out of her way," Ryuu said, she could hear the smile in his voice. Hearing a small noise she stopped and listened, holding her hand up for the two to stay quiet.

"She's good, hm.."

"Indeed, were about two hundred meters away, and she heard you."

"How was I suppose to know that she could hear it from here, hm?"

"I can't even hear what they are saying.."

"That makes two of us, hm."

"Are we being followed?" Ryuu asked, lightly tugging on, Leo's dark gray cloak.

"No, it sounded like it was ahead of us," she answered him.

"How can you tell?" Kiyada asked.

"My hearing is better then yours," she said to her; I always have to listen for my father's light foot steps, he used to go into my room and...no, it's in the past, leave it there, she thought, her hands lightly shaking.

"How did you get such good hearing?" Kiyada asked.

"Taught myself," she answered and started walking again, taking out her wooden yo-yo; just take your mind off it, she thought focusing on the spins of the wooden toy.

"That is so cool," Ryuu said mesmerized by the object, she was using to distract herself with, "Did you make it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, still concentrating on the toy.

"What else can you do?" Ryuu asked, still watching the wooden cylinder going up and down.

"Lot's of things, just a few months ago I made an eye piece that can take pictures, zoom in and out, it has heat vision, and night vision, it has a few glitches, but I'm working it out," she said to him.

"Wow," Kiyada said, "That's an awful lot of things to put in such a device, no wonder it has so many bugs," she said.

"Would you like to help me with it?" Leo smiled, hearing her secretly gloating voice of how smart she is.

"I'll see what I can do," she said offhandedly, probably waving a hand like something smelled.

"Do you think you can teach me how to make that?" Ryuu asked, indicating to the yo-yo.

"Alright, Kiyada, I'll hold it to you," Leo smiled, "It's easy, Ryuu, first we need to find some wood," she said to him.

"How about this one?" Ryuu called, pointing at a very large tree.

"We only need small logs, and not living trees, Ryuu," she said, a smile on her lips.

"Alright!" he called, a big smile planted on his clean face, his brown hair ruffling against the wind as he ran to a stick, "How about this?" he called, very excited that he would be making something that he can enjoy.

"A bit bigger then a stick," she called to him, he nodded and started to look for something bigger then a stick, but smaller then a large tree. She watched him with a careful eye, Kiyada hanging on to her sleeve as they walked.

"What's this called?" Kiyada asked pointing to a plant.

"That's poison ivy," Leo said, after taking a quick look at the pointed plant.

"That makes you itchy right?" Kiyada asked.

"Yes, you need a tonic to help get rid of the itching," she said to her.

"That's some kind of lotion right?" she asked.

"Yes," she said.

"How about this one?" she pointed to another plant.

"That's Symphytum Officinale, also known as Comfrey."

"What does it do?"

"It stops infection."

"Wow," she said amazed, "You know a lot of these plants."

"It's part of the training in, Iwagakure, there are all sorts of plants there that are dangerous, and we have to identify all of them and what they do."

"Really?"

"There is this plant that has a chemical reaction to fire, it gives off a sort of knock out gas, and once you regain consciousness, it makes you want to throw up, you feel dizzy, and have such a terrible head ache," Leo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, found that one out the hard way, forgot the name of the plant, but it's an evolved species, I know that for sure," she said.

"Are those plants around here?"

"No, only in Iwagakure," she said.

"Oh, that's good," Kiyada said, sounding relived.

"Is this a good size?" Ryuu called from behind a bush.

"Let's see," Leo said, after getting close enough to see, "Yeah," she smiled.

"Yes!" he smiled, after picking out so many twigs, trees, branches, and even leaves for some odd reason, he found one that is the right size.

"Shall we take a break, Kiyada? Or do you want to keep going?" she asked the girl beside her.

"A break sounds nice," she smiled, a bit shocked at first, but warmed up to the idea of someone secretly asking for her well being.

"Alright," Leo smiled.

"Don't sit on that!" Kiyada said suddenly as soon as, Ryuu was about to sit in a nice patch of leaves.

"Why?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"That's poison ivy," Kiyada said going to drag her brother away from the patch.

"Oh, my bad," he smiled, a hand going to the back of his head; Well what do you know? She's smart to identify what plant is safe or not, she thought watching as she pointed out the different kinds of plants to her brother.

"She has kids with her, and yet it still didn't dull her abilities, hm."

"Yes, it seems to enhance them."

"She's teaching them things that they needed to know, hm."

"Indeed, and showing them what is right and wrong."

"Wonder what happened to their parents, hm?"

"From what the villagers says, they died during a raid after they discovered the boys bloodline limit, and later discovered that the mother and father has the same thing. They chased the mother and father away from the children and killed them in the woods, leaving the children to suffer alone in the world."

"What can the boy do, hm?"

"From what I heard, he can adjust the moods of people around him, and create illusions with the snow, or water, or leaves, anything that is inanimate."

"So, he can make dead people move, and make it seem like's okay, hm?"

"Yes, that is a very powerful bloodline limit, but the thing is he can't control it, the emotions run wild and anything he touches will move without him willing them too, and attack others."

"So, he might put people in danger if let loose, hm?"

"Precisely, unless taught how to control his abilities."

"Ryuu, what is your bloodline limit?" Leo asked, after their little plant identifying teachings.

"I make dead things come alive with a touch," he answered; no wonder why he is wearing gloves, and his sister isn't, she thought.

"Show me," Leo said.

"I..I can't..." he said nervously, shaking slightly.

"I'm here, and nothing will happen to your sister," she said trying her best to reassure him, with a small nod he pointed to a squirrel.

"You need to kill that," he said, dreading of what might come once he touches the poor squirrel.

"Alright," she whispered, she added something to herself and threw the kunai at the small creature with it's fluffy tail in the air. A loud squeak came from the brown furred animal and, Kiyada covered her ears, and shut her eyes, as did, Ryuu. She took off her head band and placed it over, Kiyada's eyes, "Don't worry, nothing will happen," she said to her. Kiyada nodded, staying put, Leo and Ryuu walked to the small critter, she knelt down and pulled her kunai out and looked over at, Ryuu.

"I.." he said, sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered, taking off the glove, using his index digit he touched rough fur of the squirrel. It jumped, but squealed, and went back down, shaking, withering, in pain. She watched in sadness of the poor creatures suffering, she looked over at, Ryuu ad seen tears in his eyes.

"Sh," she whispered, pulling the boy towards him, holding him, the animal gave a final squeal and everything was silent, only the soft sobs of the sniffling boy, "It's fine, everything is fine," she said to him, "Nothing to worry about."

"It could have attack us," he whispered not trusting his voice, "But...I...I s-stopped it, letting it feel pain," he hiccuped.

"Sh," she whispered; He learned that, because of his sister, he wanted to protect her, so he only focused on one thing, making it feel pain and letting it die, she thought.

"I..it's...h-horrible!" he half shouted, half whispered.

"I'm here now, you have nothing to worry about, I'm here," she whispered to him, "You don't have to go alone now, I'm here to help you," she said to him.

o.o

"So that's how it works, hm?"

"Yes, it looks that way."

"Very powerful once he masters it, hm."

XP

The both walked back to where, Kiyada was sitting, hands still covering her ears and from the way her face was, it was like she was squeezing her eyes shut, teeth gritting together. Leo placed a hand on her head, Kiyada uncovered her ears, and looked up.

"See," she said, "Nothing bad happened," she took the head band away from her eyes, getting a better look at, Leo, and her smiling face.

"Is.." she started, worry laced in her voice.

"Ryuu's fine," Leo said, still smiling, "Like I said, nothing bad will ever happen to you two."

"Alright," she said smiling and going over to her brother, seeing him playing with the wooden toy, a small smile on his lips.

"What am I going to do with them?" Leo asked herself, watching the two play, "She can live a normal life, but what about him?" she said, and looked at her hand, the mouth opened licking the thin skin; That jutsu, it was suppose to be a bloodline limit to only Deidara's clan, how is it that it became a jutsu? She thought, watching the mouth licking the skin again.

She laid down on her back and watched the afternoon clouds pass by slowly, letting them have their fun, but still listening to the sounds that are suppose to be normal.

"Tag! Your it!" Kiyada called, laughing, "Catch me if you can!"

"Your in for it now!" she heard Ryuu call out, slowly closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was laughing of the children.

z_z

"_Mother, how long are you going to be?" she asked a girl taller then her, but she looks the same as her. Long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, and a smile so bright it would blind anyone with in range. She always thought her mother was perfect, but she would deny it and say that she can hardly control her chakura, and her cooking is horrible. Not to mention she was blind in her right eye, and had a quirk, always saying, 'Kyu' after each sentence, and saying, 'Sha,' with names._

"_Not long, Leo-sha, Kyu," her mother reassured her, smiling._

"_Every time you say that it takes two weeks for you to finish the mission, maybe even more," she frowned._

"_Oh don't worry, Leo-sha, your father-sha will take care of you, Kyu," she smiled again, Leo frowned even more._

"_Please hurry up and come home soon," she pleaded._

"_I will, I have to hurry now, or I'll be late, Kyu," she said and stood up after hugging, Leo and going out the door, "Love you both, Kyu!" then she was gone. Behind her she heard her father growl, and left to his own room. She ran to her room and hid in her closet, hugging herself tightly, hoping that her father won't find her._

"_Leo!" a few hours later, her father came home drunk that night, "Leo!" he called again, she held her breath, hoping that he won't hear her, and keeping still, trying to control her shaking._

"_Don't find me," she whispered to herself just low enough so it sounded like it was the wind, she learned that if she kept her voice very low, and imitated the wind perfectly, he would just go away. Figuring that she left to a friends house or training alone somewhere. No such luck._

"_There you are, what are you doing in there?" his words were starting to slur together almost making it impossible for her to understand them. She looked up at him, horror in her eyes, terrified of what might happen next. Then flares of two chakura signatures started, intense._

_o_u  
_

Quickly opening her eyes, and sitting up she looked around, seeing the two kids curled up with each other by a tree. The chakura signatures started again, rapidly, listening for any signs of movements beyond the trees, she heard the soft padding of running feet, she estimated around five at the most.

"Ryuu, Kiyada," she ran over to the children sides and shock them awake, covering their mouths to keep them quiet, "We need to leave," she said grabbing everything that was left around the site, and made a quick survey that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Why?" Ryuu asked, trying to listen to the forest, "I don't hear anything," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I want to go back to sleep," Kiyada whined.

"Ge," she held a finger to her lips and swung the bag onto her back and picked up the two children with ease and jumped into a tall tree. She covered their mouths, making sure to give them enough air to breathe but, making sure they kept quiet about it.

"I thought for sure that they would be here," an ANBU spoke, after fifteen minutes of staying quiet, and still quiet when they arrived.

"Yeah, me too, that, Izo No Leo sure is a slippery one," the other spoke.

"Just spill water on her and we won't be able to stand up," another joked.

"She has two children with her right?" the fourth one said.

"Yeah, one of them has a bloodline limit that controls the dead." the first spoke up.

"Think of what she would do if that kid learned how to control it," The third one said.

"Scary," that was the fifth one.

"I think it's about time to rank her up," the first one concluded.

"Why? She hasn't done anything for awhile," the second one said, adjusting the beaked mask.

"But that's what I'm afraid of, she might be planing on something," the first one said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Akatsuki?" The third one pondered.

"Maybe, they have been spotted a few times, just followed by, Izo No Leo," said the fourth.

"How did she get that name?" The second one asked.

"Iwagakure gave her that name, cause she has a heart made of Ice, and every time something happens she would slip away without notice. I think she was taught by her mother, Akaizo No Yuuki, Snow of the Red Ice. Her mother got that name because of her killing intent, and she was also slippery, and always covered part of her tracks. She is classified as an S-Class ninja, also a missing Nin," the fifth one filled them in.

"No one found her yet?" asked the third one.

"No, she might still be out there, or dead somewhere, last thing I heard of her was that she was sick, and in Kohona," he said to the third one.

"Hm, we should get moving," the others nodded and started to leave; My mother..a..missing nin? She thought watching them leave.

"How did you know?" Ryuu asked, whispering.

"My hearing is better then yours," she said to him.

"You sound like the wind," Kiyada noted.

"It's a habit," Leo said, a bit louder, but still softly, she waited for about two more minutes before she let them come down, more aware of the hunting ninja's after her, and her mother she recently discovered was probably still alive in Kohonagakure.

"How are you able to make yourself sound like the wind?" Ryuu asked, interested, and wanting to learn how to do that two.

"Practice, and patients," she answered; and lots of fear, she added to herself, "We should head towards another villager."

"Why?" Kiyada asked, "And why did we have to hide from those people?"

"Weren't they after, Izo No Leo?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm Izo No Leo," she said without look at them, she heard them gasp and stop dead in their tracks, "If you don't want to come with me then that's fine," she told them, still walking.

"Kiyada, we don't stand a chance out here!" she heard Ryuu say.

"But she is a criminal!"

"She promised to protect us!"

"You heard what those men said!"

"I don't care about that, she has showed nothing but kindness towards us!"

"She might be using us!"

"So what! I want to control this..this..curse!"

"Don't think of it as a curse, think of it as a gift," she told them, turning her head towards them, "There are different ways you can use you bloodline limit," she started walking again.

"Think of what she can teach us, Kiyada. You always wanted to be a medical doctor, well here is your chance!" She heard foot steps going after her, but stop, Leo just kept walking, letting them figure out what they want to do with their lives. Then two sets of feet started going after her; So, they want to learn, alright then. She thought a light smile on her lips.

"Kiyada, I understand you don't want to be with me, and I will find you both a stable home to stay, there you can learn all you want, I will only teach the basic's," she told them.

"It's fine, just teach us what you know," she heard Kiyada say, "and keep to your promise."

"I'm a ninja, of course I will," she told them, "What do you want to know?"

"All the healing plants," Kiyada answered, after thinking it over for a moment.

"To learn how to control my Kekkei Genkai," Ryuu said, she looked at her own hand absentmindedly; How? Was her only thought towards her hand, and just kept walking, with the two trailing behind her.

That night they hid from about twenty more ninja's, and two more hunter ninja's, along with five ANBU; They sure are active around these parts, she thought trying to listen to what the current two ninja's that were just below them.

"Two member's of the Akatsuki were spotted around here.." one said; So that's it, it's not about me, it's the Akatsuki. Wonder why they decided to make themselves known?

"Tracking...Izo..." another spoke, they started to move, and she was starting to become tired once more, she nearly fell out of the tree if, Ryuu, and Kiyada haven't caught her just in time. The body wasn't made to run this long, running for five days with only few breaks was harsh, and she hoped that she won't have to go through the same thing again. Last time she looked at her appearance, was that she seen faint lines going down from the insides of her eye out wards down her face. She needed sleep, a safe place to stay, and regain her energy once again. But finding something like that was near impossible when your a missing nin. And having two children along was going to kill her, if exhaustion didn't beat them to it. She just hopes that this place was safe enough for at least a few hours of sleep, it was really all she needed to last at least a day or two.

"A cave?" Kiyada scowled, "Are you serious?"

"Do you see any inns in the forest, Kiyada?" Ryuu snorted, "I sure don't so stop complaining."

"Relax you two, just got to sleep," Leo said, almost having enough of their bickering, she was lucky to last this long with two cranky children, "You'll feel better once you do, and I see if I can find something to eat in the morning."

"Yes, Sempai," Ryuu said going into the cave and making himself comfortable, Kiyada followed suit, and they bother began to sleep; I guess sleep is out of the question for me, she thought, she hardly had enough chakura to make herself a clone, so the only thing is for her to do, is hope for the best till morning.

She heard talking outside, since she went into the cave to keep a better view on the children and their well being, who knows what kind of critter was in the cave, or has entered the cave, or even hid from her while she inspected it last night. She realized that she fell asleep, and her eyes opened quickly, looking for the two forms that was currently laying beside her. Still there. She looked through the mouth of the cave and seen that two men were standing there, back facing her.

"She really must be tired, hm," she heard one of them say, and it was the tall one with blond hair; I thought that was girl...maybe it was from the smaller one? She thought turning towards the shorter man and seen that he had red hair.

"No one was 'Built' to last that long," she heard the small one talk; okay so it was the tall one that spoke...what does he mean by 'built'?

"She was lucky to last those five days, hm."

"Yes, but in the end it nearly cost her, her life."

"Hm."

"She was lucky that, that ninja choose not to kill her."

"She's still smart, went after the scrolls multiple times, hm."

"Even then, she was still foolish to go head on with swarms of ninja's."

"I hear that they are looking for us now, hm."

"We should be the one's hiding, not protecting these lower class ninja's."

"She still might be proved as a value, hm."

"Right, after all she did bring down, Iwagakure, and stole their scroll," she decided not to say anything, and just go back to sleep, which she did anyways without her knowing.

"Sempai, time to wake up!" she heard someone call her, slowly opening her eyes, to look at the one trying wake her from sleep.

"Yeah, we have a big day ahead of us!" she heard Kiyada say, they sounded energized, more energy then her, she still wanted a few hours of more sleep, but if they want to leave, then so be it.

"What? I'm awake..I'm awake.." she said sitting up, getting a good view of what is in front of her, two children, and two men..wait...what! Now fully awake she stared at the two men that were currently sitting across from her.

"That's, Akasuna No Sasori," Ryuu pointed towards the red head.

"And that's, Deidara," Kiyada said indicating towards the blond, "Are you two brother and sister?" Kiyada asked her, "You two look the same."

"Yeah, now I see it!" Ryuu said suddenly, "And your both wearing the same headband!"

"They are!" Kiyada said excitedly, a whole bunch more questions rained down on her, from both, Kiyada, and Ryuu, some at the same time. Suddenly she was being used as a tug-of-war rope, one had one arm, the other the other arm.

"She's answering my questions first!" Kiyada shouted.

"No! Mine!" Ryuu shouted back, all in the span of five minutes, and the blond was grinning at her discomfort of them pulling her apart, while the other just looked plain bored, or was it pissed? It was hard to tell with that one. The outcome of it all, after it ended, was her cloak sleeves were ripped apart from the seems, and the blond laughing at that. She stayed quiet while she sewed her sleeves back on, and letting the two 'monsters' as she is now putting it, attack the blond and the red head. How she still wished she was sleeping, a few hours just won't cut it anymore, by now she might need a days rest, with no disturbances.

"So, why have them with you?" the red head asked moving beside her and letting the blond get attacked.

"Hm...guess I got kind of lonely, traveling alone," she answered not looking up at him, while she worked on the other sleeve, making sure that the other was sealed shut with a few rounds of sewing, "Besides, it's only for a little while," she added.

"Do you know of his ability?"

"Yes, but I could care less."

"How so?"

"I'm not that cruel, to use a child for my own biding."

"Why not kill them then?"

"I'm also not that heartless," she said, "I promised them I would find them a safe home for them to stay, and live happy lives."

"Why do that?"

"Hm..." She didn't answer, just kept working, trying to keep her mind focused on her sewing, and listening to the blond growl at the monsters.

"Let me go, or else I'll blow you up, hm!"

"Do that and you'll kill us all," the red head said.

"Sempai!" the children screamed, going to her sides for cover, lifting up her arms to look at the two a bit shocked that they took the treat so seriously. Normally they would have left a long time ago, but since they ripped her cloak it took longer to get started.

"They need to be controlled, hm," the blond huffed.

"Can you really blame us!" Ryuu shouted, "Your the first people besides, Leo, that has actually came near us with out the look of disgust!"

"Get used to the look, kid, hm," she rested her elbow on her knee and listened to them talk, Ryuu going on and on about how they were treated, and Kiyada going on about starving nearly to death.

"Hm..." she said after they finished talking, both children, and the two men looked at her, "Funny how you failed to mention that a complete stranger acted out of kindness towards you two. Gave what I had to you two, kept you out of harms way, and all you can talk about is your past. Well, I had a rough past as well, but you don't see me broadcasting it. It's one of the reasons I blew Iwagakure up, just because people treated me like they were treating you. Well here is a lesson. What happened in the past, stays in the past. Focus on now, of how grateful you are to be away from all that," both children looked down.

"Sorry, Leo," Kiyada spoke first, "Guess we kind of forgot..."

"Why are you speaking for him?" she asked, Kiyada, starting to tire of them speaking for each other; They have so much to learn, and I'm dead tired! She thought trying to focus on the two talking of how sorry they are. Finally she had enough of their apologies, "What in the world do you have to be sorry about? Be glad that your alive," she told them.

"You need more rest, hm."

"What I need, is to get out of here," she told the blond man, "If we don't keep moving then they are sure to find us," she said and started to get up.

"You're not going anywhere, with the condition your in," the red head spoke, both him and the blond stood up and blocked the only exit.

"Does that really matter now?" she asked, "I can rest when we get to a more safer place."

"And where could that be, hm?"

"I could easily find a place."

"How long would that take?"

"A few days at most."

"You won't last that long, hm."

"Of course I will, I've lasted five days with ANBU chasing me around, with hardly any brakes at all."

"Maybe that's why your so tired, hm."

"I can easily hide from those ninja's."

"What about the children?"

"Yeah, they can't possibly be as quiet, and skilled at you, hm."

"I was going to teach them along the way."

"They would make mistakes."

"Then we run."

"What if they are exhausted?"

"We would find some place safe."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I would fight them off."

"If you would die, then the children would die as well for being with you, hm."

"Rest is the only option right now."

"Can't afford to make mistakes out here, hm."

"I know that.."

"How so?"

"Experience."

"Now that I think about it, she does look tired.." Ryuu said quietly to his sister.

"Yeah, wonder how long she's been running like this?" Kiyada asked her brother.

"I don't know," Ryuu said and looked at the two men, that gave them something to eat, guard the exit, "Why are they protecting us? Leo-sama is suppose to do that..." Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have at least some help, besides we already know how tired she is. She could use the rest," Kiyada said watching the now sleeping, Izo no Leo.

"Didn't take long for her to be sleeping, hm."

"Hm, one more day of rest should do it."

"Fine with me, hm."

She woke up early like always, when she was well rested, and looked around the area, the red head was still sitting at the exit, but, Ryuu, and the blond were missing. Kiyada was laying at her side, with a black cloak with red clouds on it, covering her. She smiled slightly and looked over at the red head, and started to wonder where, Ryuu could have gotten to.

"He's with the blond hunting," he said, not even looking at her, "You maybe quiet, but without good rest, then your not quiet enough."

"How.." she frowned, she didn't even make a single sound that could have alerted him that she was awake.

"I was watching you," he stated, and she frowned again; Bastard, she thought and collected small twigs into a small pile and lit it with a small fireball. The red head stood up and walked outside, she didn't even question it, just stayed beside, Kiyada and watched the flames lap at the air; What are they planing? I know they are part of the Akatsuki, but what are they doing helping me? Wait, their chakura signatures are familiar...could they be...

The red head walked back in with a few logs and placed them on the small fire, she watched as the fire slowly started to grow. It was starting to feel warmer in the small cave, as she watched the flames licking the fuel and gave a small crack, she thought it was laughing, and she gave a small smile of her own.

A half an hour later, the blond came back, with Ryuu trailing behind him, carrying some fish, that seems to be still moving, while the blond man carried nothing but a single rabbit, and having a scowl on his face.

"No luck?" the red head asked.

"No...he caught everything, hm."

"Got beaten by a kid."

"Leo-sama, taught me how to catch these," Ryuu said proudly, "I let a few rabbits go though..."

"You what!" The blond growled.

"We didn't need that much food, ten fish, and a rabbit is good enough."

"Wait...why are the fish still moving, if you gutted them?"

"Their not moving, I am," Ryuu said and passed the fish over to, Leo, where she put them on sticks, and leaned them at the side of the fire, allowing them to cook.

"What else have she been teaching you two?"

"I've been learning how to hunt, trap, and learned some defensive moves," Ryuu smiled.

"I've been learning about plants, and how to make them into medicines, along with defending myself, and tracking," Kiyada stated, also smiling. She listened to the two talk about their training, and kept an eye on the two men; Sasori of the Red Sand, and Deidara. Sasori is from Suna, if I'm not mistaken, and the data book says, that his hobby is 'Remodeling his puppet collection, complete I think 72 missions, hm I should take a look at it again. Deidara, he likes experimenting with bombs, and completed 82 missions, yeah I should really look at it again. She thought and turned her attention back to the two children.

T^T

_S I/N (Sin): Another chapter for you all, not as good as the first, but it will do for now, had to do some research for this one^^ I think you'll all be proud of me^^ Ryuu has this Kekkei Genkai that brings the dead back to life, fully back to life, but he can't control it, the technique mixes with his emotions, which causes the "dead" animal, or human to turn on him, and try to kill the user. He doesn't like to use it, because, if they turn on him, then he would have to let them "Feel" pain, of the wound that killed them. It was like he was killing them a second time, and he doesn't like the feeling._

_Kiyada, she doesn't like the idea of traveling, she heard stories of bandits taking young girls, and they never return, so she was a bit weary of letting, Leo take her in and bring her to a more safer place, she is still cautious, since she now knows of her origins, or some it, the ANBU pretty much gave part of it away, and she knew a little bit more of their guardian ninja, and the two men she trusts most of all. Find that out next chapter^^_

_The bloodline limit that Leo has, mixing her chakura with some sort of substance, is passed down to all the Iwa ninja's, but for this story, only Deidara's family shall have it, and she copied the technique from one of the members' of Deidara's family. No she doesn't have the mouth on her chest, or anywhere else, at least not yet. She uses clay, like Deidara, but she adds something to it, you know those plants I've been talking about? Well more will make their appearances, so be prepared^^  
_

_Leo's past is starting to clear up some information on her mother, and what her father done, now she just discovered that her mother is a missing nin, and an S-rank criminal. Find how that happened next chapter^^_

_The Akatsuki's intentions on guarding, Leo, is still unclear...to you all. But that will be cleared up in the next few chapters. I'm planning on her keeping one of the kids, but that is still needs to be further thought out._

_Leo's sleep patterns have been out of whack since she started running for five days straight, and hardly resting at all. The pills have long been gone, and she is starting to feel the side effects of the pills._

_Oh I need a name for that plant she's forgotten, you know the one that gives off a chemical reaction to fire, or explosions, and causes you to knock out, and throw up afterwords, with dizziness, and a headache. That might come in handy in one of these chapters, that would be Kiyada's specialty, since she is learning about plants and what they do, and she is starting to get to the basics of putting them into medical uses. Ryuu, might still have a chance of staying with her, to learn how to control his Kekkei Genkai, but like I said before, it needs to be further thought out. So who shall it be? Ryuu Tsumashi, or Kiyada Tsumashi?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

After all the explaining of their training, and eating their fair of fish, they fell asleep, Ryuu, laying against her side, and Kiyadas' head in her lap.

"That boy," Sasori started, watching the boy against her carefully, "He's dangerous."

"I know," she said, looking at the red head, "but he asked for my help, they both did."

"How long are you going to help them?" the crimson haired man asked.

"Until I find them a suitable home," she said and started to analyze the man in the dark cloak with a red cloud pattern.

"How long will that take, hm?" the blonde one spoke up from the entrance way, and the only exit of the fairly sized cave.

"Not long, maybe even a few more days," she said her gaze shifted from one Akatsuki member to the other, "that is if the ANBU squad gives up on finding me, and returns to their village."

"That's a long shot," the red head spoke up, "The system is to large to handle for even the two of us, haven't you been studying them?"

"Hm," she thought for a moment; Now that he's mention it, yes, they do seem to have a system activated at all times. She thought, first they would have at least three to four member's present when they were searching for her, then it would change in number's, more would do damage to her, less would block her from forming a perfect plan that would grant her escape.

Or have the upper hand in jutsu's that would cause her injury, and since she has two children with her, she is more alert then before, plus it would handicap her if she were to enter battle. Now she can see why they would suggest such a thing like killing them, or leaving them. But she can't just do that, she promised them that she would protect them until she found a home for them, for now, she's just going to have to teach them the basics of fighting, and defending themselves, just so they won't be much of a hassle to keep an eye on them at all times.

Sasori watched her emotionless face, her eyes clouded over with the thought of what he had mentioned earlier, yet she remained alert to what's around her; Amazing, he thought and shifted his muddy brown eyes over to his partner, he seems to be watching them from the corner of his eye, even though he can't see through that thick curtain of blond hair, he could tell that the blonde was watching them with his sky blue eyes, mainly him.

The blonde seems to be cautious of the woman, watching her every move. It was like he was expecting her to attack them, he knew that she was weary of them, and that she wouldn't attack, unless someone attacked her first, Sasori was relieved of that small detail, but it still kept him guarded around the woman.

Turning his head back to the brown haired girl, her bangs have spilled over her right eye, her eyes, the same color as his, but milkier, almost like chocolate, even more lighter as she thought. She also wore a cloak, but her's was a lighter shade of black, dark gray, instead of the red clouds he had, she had wisps of smoke, that was rising from the bottom of the cloak near the sleeves area. It was rather an interesting pattern for a cloak, probably only one of it's kind, even if there was another, this one will always stand out, because this cloak is worn by the only Izo no Leo, Leo of the ice.

How she obtained that name, he was still clueless about, he wished to know about her name, what was her story back in Iwagakure, where his partner was from, and what happened in her past to cause her to go A-wall?

"Indeed," she said, "but since things are running slower then usual, I will teach the children the basics."

"How would you teach them, yeah?" the blonde spoke, "They have to go through a series of different training sessions, just to understand chakura control, and learn where they stand, how they should stand, it will take more then a few days to train them properly, hm."

"He does have a point," Sasori mused, "the only way you can teach them in time is if your training abilities are very strict."

"I have ways," she stated, and stayed quiet after that. Sasori watched her close her eyes, but he knew that she wasn't asleep, at least he thought so. He never really got a chance to look into her abilities, just her skills, and ever since him, and Deidara, been watching her, he found that she can hear a great distance away, knows quite a lot about plants, and has some basic training with medical technique's that he was unaware of.

From what he heard from Uchiha Itachi, and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame, that she used her medical skills to take out some poison that has been poured into her drink, and she stored it away for her own uses. Also from what Kisame said, that when she left, she made a trap that was right beside the trap that they had poorly set up.

He said it was successful in killing the woman that stepped on it, he said that the wires came and sliced her in two, from her feet, to her head, and the husband stepped on the trap that they had made and he was also killed, with kitchen knives that swung from string, that stabbed him in the eye, back, neck, stomach, and a leg, he bleed to death, all just for trying to see if his wife was okay.

Even though the trap she used was simple, it was still very effective, and since they tried to kill her first, it was only right that she did the same, and she would succeed in doing so, since she was a well trained ninja at her age, and those people were only civilians, whom didn't know anything about her training.

He also said that she was weary of their chakura signatures, that she hesitated on listening to them at first, she must have thought it was strange for chakura to be flaring up like that. When ninja's could be out and about, and that the signatures could be wrong, that it would be nothing, unless she tested it first. He figured that if they kept giving her a warning signal that she would understand to be cautious of whom she speaks to, or whom she talks to. He knew that she was slowly learning that, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that she already knew that, and that she didn't need any help, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Like when she was running for five days straight, with hardly any rest for her body, the only thing keeping her going was those red pills, and some water. When she collapsed from lack of rest, and over use of those pills, was when they first used their chakura's to alert her of on coming ninja's. When they got closer, and he knew they were moving that way, even before they used their chakura, they would forcefully make the chakura so intense that she would have to get up and check her surroundings. He was pleased that she listened, but was also not so, when she did it almost to late, he figured that they wold have to train her like this, until she was ready to meet them.

After that, she kept watch of the chakura signatures, and kept well alert of her own surroundings, keeping her own senses in check, and listening to her own abilities, rather then depending on the chakura flares. He was well amused that she didn't depend on them much, and he knew that she was smart enough to figure out the message, in her condition. Most would be too tired, and unfocused to figure out the simple mind game, that quickly.

Sin~

She listened to their breathing, keeping her hands hidden from the two ninja's view, she knew they were listening, and watching her also, but since she lived with her father for so long, she grew weary of men.

She never trusted any of them.

Maybe it could change, but she highly doubt it. She believed nothing could be changed, unless she was the one controlling it. She sure did take control when she blew up Iwagakure and successfully killing her father, but she knew that not everyone was killed in that blast. Some of them lived, she knew, she seen them around, trying to hunt her down.

She could think more in the morning, right now, she needed more rest.

Sin~

"Look!" Ryuu called basking in the sunlight.

"Look!" Kiyada said pointing at a plant. The fact that they said this at the exact same time, she didn't know what one to look at first.

Ryuu started running around in the sunlight, and Kiyada was looking at all the vegetation around the area.

"What's this called?" Kiyada asked, looking at a plant, that she couldn't see, because she can't see though the back of people.

"Watch this!" Ryuu called, trying to kick the air. She smiled, and did a simple shadow clone, so she could be in two places at once, teaching, Ryuu the basics of training, and Kiyada, about the healing powers of plants.

"Don't touch that one, you'll get burned from the leaves," she said to Kiyada.

"No, try it like this," she said to Ryuu, teaching him the proper stance.

That day, it was nothing but teaching, while, the blonde and the red head kept watch of the surroundings, but they knew that she was also listening.

Sin~

The next day, they set out to a village, she heard the two of the men talking. They said that they wanted the boy, but as long as she was with him, he was untouchable, since she would stop at nothing to protect them both.

They arrived in the village, the two men staying by the gates, while she restocked on her weaponry, and other much needed accessories. Kiyada had found a book about plants, while Ryuu was reading about fighting styles. She knew that they took quite an interest in what they are learning, and she just wanted to help them along.

But she couldn't help shake off this feeling of being watched, she didn't know if they were watching the two children, or her. All she knew is that she didn't like it. It reminded her of.

"Kiyada, check this out!" Ryuu called, pointing at a book. Kiyada took interest and went over to see what her brother was pointing at.

"Wow!" she said amazed and took the book from it's shelf and looked at it, "These are different though," she commented, and she looked up at Leo for some answers. She smiled and walked over to her.

"They're all right, just different wording," she told Kiyada, and looked at what Ryuu was doing.

"This is hard," he said, trying to copy the book.

"Try it like this," she told him adjusting his footing.

"Much better," he smiled, he tried it again, and again to get into that position, until it came naturally to him. He then moved on to the next step, she smiled, and purchased the book for him, and did the same for Kiyada. She would put it more simply for her to understand later, but other things needed to be bought before they would be on their way out again.

SI/N: I'm so evil, short chapters, but yet not so evil, mass updates on all my stories^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izo No Leo

By Shadow Itachi SU

~Sin

They were walking out from the village gates, only to be stopped by a team of ANBU Black Ops. Well, shit, Leo thought, a light growl trying to escape from her throat.

"Who are they?" Ryuu asked cautiously, she watched as he got into a fighting stance he became accustomed to using.

"Relax," she said gently to the two children, hoping to ease some of their worries, and hers' as well. Who knows what they came here for, she thought as she watched the masked men inspect her, and the two kids.

"He is quiet amusing," one of them said, she couldn't tell who spoke, maybe it was for the best.

"Yes, that boy doesn't know what he is getting himself into." Another chuckled. She was starting to become anxious. Were they here for the boy? Or her? Are they playing a game?

"Hand him over." The first voice spoke, and a few comments on agreement to that voice.

"Why should I?" She asked lazily, as if she didn't care, or know of what was going on.

"That boy is wanted for treason!" The voice barked. "He helped Izo No Leo blow up Iwagakure!"

"She is also a missing nin. Fail to hand that boy over, and you will also be committed for the crime of hiding him. She smirked, then started too laugh, this caused some confusion among the band of ANBU.

"Hiding him? Why, I would do no such thing," she said lightly, while they were talking, her hand had worked on the clay explosive. She motioned for the two siblings to come closer to her, and hang on to her cloak. The two, worked up a plan of their own, if their guardian ninja's plan didn't go as well, they would create a distraction for them to keep occupied until she came up with a better one.

"Are you in collusion with, Izo No Leo?" One growled out. So these people don't know of Izo No Leo is standing right here. How typical of these men. Well, it's a good thing they are going, now isn't it? She smirked at that thought.

"Why, of course not!" She smiled innocently, which seems to cause another wave of disarray through them.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Takashi Kumoto. Who might you be?" She asked, hoping to keep them distracted a while longer. She rarely used these mouths on her hands, and it was new to her to use them to help her infuse her chakra into the enhanced clay.

"Well, Takashi!" one said, and it was a female this time, "Are you working for Izo?"

"No, who would work for someone like her?"

"Low lives." she heard one say, and she knew they said to themselves, for the others took no notice, or agreed.

"Low lives." She said back. 'They assume that I answered my question, but only one knows what I'm talking about, and is waiting for me to say more.' she thought satisfied with the slight reaction she got from the man. "At least, that is what I _heard_, don't you agree?" She asked.

"Enough with your silly mind games, who are you really?"

"I'm none other then, Takashi Kumoto. A lowly traveler, with these two orphans." She said lightly as if it was nothing. She noticed the faint chakra signatures warning her of her position, she paid no attention to them, she knew what she was doing.

"Prove it!"

"How, can you not take my word for it? Well then, talk to these two, for they can not tell a lie."

"Fine, you! Girl!"

"Yes?" Kiyada asked shyly.

"Who is she? What is she doing? And how did she come across you two?"

"She is who she says she is. She is taking us to a better home. We were in snow country when she found us, and has agreed to take care of us."

"It is true, she has looked after us ever since we left." Ryuu put in.

"There you see." Leo smiled, "As you can see, I am none other then." she knew that the clay figure was ready, and knew the effects on it would soon be too much even for these highly trained ninja's. "Izo No Leo!" she threw it at them quickly and jumped into the trees, the two children hanging on to her for dear life. She knew that the figure exploded, thus sounding of coughing, and choking. She ran a for a few minutes, and still ran when the two Akatsuki members brought up the rear.

"What was in that?" she knew it was the red head talking, and didn't bother to answer them. She had to get as far away from that village, because that little explosion couldn't hold them down for long.

"What ever it was it worked, hm!" She heard the blonde speak up, Never thought I would get praised for my work by the likes of him. She thought as she still ran.

They stopped in a secluded area with a hot spring, that was surrounded by a forest, near a mountain. She sat down on a rock, catching her breath.

"That was so awesome! I want to try that!" Ryuu burst out saying. Kiyada wasn't that enthusiastic about it.

"Did...did that hurt the men?" she asked, Leo smiled at her, knowing that she had a gentle touch when it came to medical, She is going to make a fine doctor one day. Leo thought.

"No, they are very much alive," Leo said, as she tried to keep her eyes open for them.

"Are you sure?" Kiyada pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure, they will feel dizzy for a bit, and will have a slight headache." she said to her, And throw up, and pass out for a few hours. Maybe even minutes. But I'm sure everything will be fine, just as long as we stay here for a bit. She thought, and smiled at the little girl, that was still looking uncertain.

Finally Kiyada nodded, and settled down beside her brother, they waited for a bit, and still no sign of those ninjas. 'That's a good sign,' she thought, and stood up. The two got up as well and started following her, along with the two Akatsuki's. 'I need to find a way to lose them,' Izo thought, and looked around for a good distraction. Suddenly she heard rustling up ahead, grabbing the two children quickly she tucked herself away under a bush.

"...that's what I heard," a man spoke, as they slowed to a walk. Izo waited patiently as they passed by.

"Something about a smoke bomb," a female's voice was heard next, "I don't know about you, but this has 'Izo No Shishiza' written all over it."

"Agreed."

She waited until the ninja's passed before she, and the children crawled out from under the bush. 'So they were keeping radio contact. Not good,' she thought, and moved forward the four following close behind.

~Sin

It had been months before the heat on her died down, she didn't know that she had caused this much trouble, and still got away with it all.

She was lucky.

This time.

Her, and her four man crew were jumping through the trees. Kiyada had mastered some healing jutsu's that had proved useful during their journey.

Ryuu, he became an excellent tracker, and mastered Taijutsu, and his Kekkei Genkai... well sort of.

The two ninja's that are following her are still with her. Never leaving her side. Well, she and the children did try to escape them once, and that ended up with Kiyada using her medical skills.

She had trained these two under her command, and it was all very strict. Forcing them to get used to it quickly, and pushed them beyond their limits. She was proud of them, they will live good lives.

Nearing a village, in the boundaries of Grass, they stopped.

"What is it, hm?" the blonde man, also known as Deidara, asked.

"Somethings not right," Shishiza said quietly, she was watching the horizon, listening for anything. Screaming was heard, but only by her ears. She wasn't sure if she should go forward or go to a different village. She didn't like to involve herself in many peoples business, but perhaps this is an acceptation?

"Well?" Ryuu asked anxiously.

"Alright, will go," Shishiza gave in, and bolted forward along with everyone else trailing her, she got her clay ready just in case they had to make a quick get away. 'They still don't know of my hand mouths, and I've gotten pretty used to them by now,' she thought as she kept moving, eyes on the growing village before them.

The screaming got louder, she wanted to cover her ears just so it won't hurt her. Since she could hear great distances, she was used to low sounds. High sounds gave her headaches, or made her ears bleed. Using some chakra to deaden the sounds some with each growing step towards the village, she found that it was more tolerable.

"Run!" a female called out, and a dark laughter followed suit. Shishiza couldn't believe what she was hearing, these people were screaming for help, but no one is coming. Glancing to her left, she saw that the Akatsuki's slowed their paces.

"Well stay behind," Sasori said. 'Always bailing out of trouble,' she thought, and wanted to growl, but instead she looked back at the village that was now in clear view.

She saw it all.

The toppled buildings.

The dead bodies.

Crimson Blood.

Blood.

Blood...

What stood out the most was that the person doing all this...was her.

"Ha!" the darker Lion called out, hair covered in blood, face splattered with blood, and her clothes were drenched in the crimson liquid. "You can't hide for long!" the girl growled, then looked up after searching the ground.

"What a surprise." the girl smiled, was this woman crazy? She licked her lips, tasting the blood staining her face. "The hero came to the rescue!"

"Who are you!" Shishiza demanded.

"Why. I'm you." the girl said, smiling.

"Your not Shishiza!" Ryuu called out defensively.

"Oh, I'm not?" the girl said, tilting her head to the side, giving her a more demonic appearance.

"No!" Ryuu said, brows furrowing.

"Ha! HaHa!" the girls eyes widen, causing the boy to shutter, and Kiyada to hide behind Shishiza. "You are interesting boy. Come here, and together we can rule the world!"

Ryuu stepped back, afraid of what might happen, then suddenly the girl that was standing on a pile of bloody bodies was in front of the young boy.

"What do you say?" she asked, her breathe smelling of decay, and fresh blood. Ryuu's eyes widen, stepping back more. The claimed Shishiza tilted her head at this, eyes still wide, and stepped forward towards the boy.

"What do you say?" she said darkly.

~Sin

Sin: Alright, another chapter up, sorry for it's shortness... and the late update...One word for you all to know what really happened. LIFE! Yes. I have a life. It's...uh...

Itachi: You've been watching Mulan again, haven't you?

Yes...Oh yeah, as you all can see, I changed Leo's name to Shishiza. I have no idea where that name came from, but I think it fits. If not then tell me.

R & R

OR ELSE!


End file.
